


The Courage of Stars Before You Left

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female!Steve Rogers, Femslash, Ficlet, Genderbending, Minor porn with plot, Prompt Fill, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha doesn’t like to pry into Stephanie’s business too often, but this one time she can’t help herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courage of Stars Before You Left

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on my tumblr for a fic about Genderbent Steve with Tattoos, so this is what I came up with! It's short and kinda has a different vibe than what I'm used to writing or have written before, but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for reading!

Nat did what she could to stay out of Stephanie’s business unless it directly affected her.  Her stories were her own, and it was the least Nat could do to keep from prying where she wasn’t wanted.  But as they laid in bed, her fingers dancing over the words etched just below her lover’s ribs, the tattoo black and faded on her pale, flawless skin, she couldn’t help the words that bubbled up, breaking the still night around them.  

“How many times have you gotten this one?”  She murmured, breath warm enough to bring goosebumps to Steph’s skin.  The words stirred the blonde from her half-sleep, blue eyes blinking and taking into account what Natasha’s fingers were tracing over.  Rather than stiffen, as Nat had expected, she relaxed under her soft fingertips.  

“More than I care to count,” she admitted, the smile thick in her voice.  “Erskine’s serum makes any sort of permanent marking impossible.  My body breaks it down in a matter of weeks and soon enough the tattoo is gone, but I can’t stand to let them . . . I don’t want them to go away.  So I go back in between missions to get them touched up.”  Her shoulders gave a gentle shrug, keeping from displacing Natasha’s fingers from where they were.  

“They don’t ask questions?”  Natasha found herself asking, pressing her lips to the base of Stephanie’s neck, where another tattoo sprawled, this one darker than the words she was tracing a nail over, making Steph shiver underneath her.  One of her lover’s long legs reached out to hook around Natasha’s, warm and familiar, before she turned around to face her.  A strand of thin hair fell across her face.  Nat pushed it slowly behind her ear.  

“Do you think anyone’s going to question why Captain America wants her tattoos touched up?”  Stephanie teased, taking Natasha’s hand with her own, fingers threaded, pulses beating in lazy synchronization.  “More often than not I get asked if I want another one.”  

Judging by the few that she had, at least she’d taken them up on the offer.  “Does it hurt every time?”  She stared up through her lashes at Steph, watching as, quick as a strike of lightning, a bolt of pain twisted the corners of her lips, tightened the faint lines around her eyes.  Soon as it had appeared, however, it vanished, and Stephanie remained as calm and at peace as before.  

“Not more than remembering what they’re there for.”  

Natasha’s lips cracked into a sad smile, one that deepened once Stephanie leaned in closer to press her mouth to Nat’s soft one, sharing breath and dispelling the ghosted questions that the redhead wasn’t so certain she wanted to ask.  Her fingertips burned from having traced ‘ _don’t you dare be late_ ’ in its delicate scrawl so many times it would be a miracle if she could ever imagine other words coming from her fingers.  A pattern of numbers stretched down Steph’s spine, the tip of which Nat had kissed, and as she gasped when Stephanie’s kisses traveled further south, past the valley of her breasts and her navel, she caught a flash of a third wrapping around the back of her leg, another string of words and numbers that were the darkest of all, the freshest.  

Nat twisted one of her legs around Stephanie’s strong body, pressing the ball of her foot just beside the tattoo until Steph hissed with pleasure and her tongue drove into Natasha’s wet slit.  Her captain’s name little more than a hiss on her lips, her eyes locked onto the black ink, hands fisting in the sheets as her hips undulated, wondering just how many other secrets of Steph’s would be unveiled to her.  Her body rippled with the intermingled excitement of the puzzle, and the trust that would come with it, and the bolts of pleasure racing through her veins, alighting her until she burned for the woman between her legs.  Not seconds after her body convulsed with her orgasm, the heat rising in her face from how loudly she’d screamed, did she flip over her lover to turn the same welcomed attention on the woman whose hands she placed her life in day after day, fingers digging into her skin to try and bruise her, to leave a mark of her own just as surely as the others had left marks on Stephanie’s body, to try and leave her own sort of claim as she brought her lips to Steph’s slit, not content until she had the woman howling beneath her, not caring who they woke up with their lovemaking.  It would be enough, Natasha told herself as she pulled away with slick-covered lips, tugged upwards to share the taste with her lover in a filthy, passionate kiss of teeth, tongue, and swollen lips.  Steph would always be more than enough.  

 


End file.
